When Green Met Hazel
by JamesLily96
Summary: When Lily Evans and James Potter are forced to spend time together as head boy and head girl will Lily finally realize her feelings for James?
1. Chapter 1

1My name is Lily Evans. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm in my 7th year. I'm so excited because I got Head Girl! Its been my dream to be Head Girl ever since I found out there was one. I wonder who the Head Boy is? Well anyway, right now going into Kings Cross Station to leave for Hogwarts.

When I got through the barrier I turned around to say goodbye to my parents and Petunia, my sister.

"Bye, sweetie, I love you and have a good year!", my father said. He was always nice to me about going to Hogwarts but I could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Oh bye my dear, I love so much", my mother said as she hugged me goodbye, "We'll see you at Christmas. Remember to write".

"I will Mum", I answered.

Then I turned to Petunia.

"Bye freak. Home will be wonderful without you there to embarrass my friends", Petunia said.

"Well if that's what you think", then I thought I better not stoop to her level so I added, "I love you, see you at Christmas". Petunia just turned away from me.

I waved a final goodbye to my parents, and stepped onto the platform and wove my way through the mob of people. I put my luggage on the train and walked towards my friends compartment. Then, I saw a messy mop of black hair and a pair of hazel eyes staring right at me. Oh great, James Potter!

"Hello my love, how was your summer", James Potter said much to my annoyance.

"Go away Potter, I'm trying to get to my compartment thank you very much!", I yelled trying to keep my temper in check.

James Potter was standing right in front of me blocking my path to the compartment where my friends were waiting for me! That arrogant toe-rag of a boy never leaves me alone! Why me of all people, Ugh!

"Sorry Evans, have a nice train ride with your friends", Potter said politely.

What! Since when did Potter say something well normal and nice! He looked taller and more handsome with that messy black hair of his. Whoa! I did not just think that! Potter is conceited and he was awful towards Severus, not that Severus was any better towards me. Thinking about Severus always confuses me!

When I entered the compartment I saw my two best friends Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon. Alice was a fairly short girl only about 5' 2". She had jet black hair that fell to her shoulders and was the nicest personI had ever met. Marlene, on the other hand, was tall and lanky. She had long blond hair and was a amazing chaser on the Griffyndor qudditch team. While Alice was always sweet and positive, Marlene was very sarcastic, but still very nice.

"Why hello, Lily how was your summer?", Alice asked.

"Probably awful, with that terrible cow of a sister you have to live with", Marlene added.

"I didn't really talk to her, so it wasn't that bad.", I said. It really hurt me that my sister didn't care about me at all. In fact she even hated me just because I was a witch. Marlene always says its jealously, but she is awfully mean to me just for being jealous.

"Oh my gosh, Lily you got head girl!", Alice screamed.

"Wow! I knew you would! This is amazing! Did you know you get a dormitory to yourself? Well, its with the head boy, I suppose.", Marlene exclaimed all without taking a breath.

"Guys, guys calm down! I know its exciting but you don't have to yell.", I said. I still wanted to ask them who they thought the head boy was and I couldn't with going on and on like that. My friends are a little well, over excitable sometimes.

"So who do you guys think the head boy is?", I asked. Then I heard the compartment door slide open and I turned around.

"Well Evans you're looking at him", Potter said in a slightly smug voice.

What! No Potter cannot be head boy! He can't! Oh no this is going to ruin my whole seventh year. This can't be happening. Then I realized it was probably a joke. Remus is probably head boy and Potter just stole his badge! Oh he'll get in trouble for that!

"Potter I can't believe you would steal Remus's badge!", I yelled.

"No, Evans I really am head boy. Remus is still a prefect", Potter said happily., "Look, the badge says Potter on it, and we are partners for the rest of the year!"

I just sat there in shock. I tried to reassure myself. Maybe Potter won't be so bad. Maybe he's grown up? Yeah right, in my dreams. "Well we better get to the prefect meeting", I said in the most polite tone I could muster, which I had a feeling wasn't very polite.

"Right-o! The prefects are probably waiting for us", Potter said.

"Okay, let's go", I said. I turned around to say goodbye to my friends and then walked down the hall towards the prefect compartment with Potter.

"Congratulations, on getting head girl Evans", Potter said.

"Thank you, congratulations on getting head boy Potter", I said quietly. Normally it would have killed me to say that to Potter but he seemed nicer now and maybe more mature.

We talked about random things while we walked towards the compartment and I found that I enjoyed myself while talking to Potter and before I knew it we were at the prefect compartment.

"Are you ready?", Potter asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be", I said nervously. We had to talk to all of the prefects about their duties and upcoming meetings. Sounds easy, right? Well, the prefects (especially the Slytherins) were pretty judgmental.

We entered the compartment and talked to the prefects. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. When the meeting was over me and Potter waited for all of the prefects to leave and Potter turned towards me.

"So, Evans I'll see you at school", Potter said. For some reason, I got major butterflies when he said that. Since when do I get butterflies around Potter! Well he was pretty good-looking.

"Hello, earth to Evans", Potter said.

"Right, sorry see you at school", I said.

So when I went back to change into my school robes all I could think about was Potter's amazing hazel eyes, which started to get on mt nerves after awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't! :(

When I walked into the Great Hall with Alice and Marlene I felt right at home. Hogwarts is more like my home than the house I live in with my family. Probably cause Tuney lives there and her awful cow of a boyfriend, Vernon, visits all the time! As I looked around I caught Potter's eye and he winked at me, which left me feeling flustered. I smiled back and sat down with my friends.

"I'm so hungry and we have to sit through the sorting", Marlene sighed.

"Oh come on, Marlene be nice. This is an important step for the children, finding out what house you're in.", Alice said.

"Stop being so goody-goody Alice", Marlene whispered because the sorting had already started.

"At least I don't have a detention every night", Alice whispered back.

"Oh stop it you two", I said, "You fight like an old married couple."

"Shhhh.....", Alice whispered.

We turned our heads towards Professor Dumbledore because he was getting ready to begin his start of the term speech.

"Students, welcome to another year filled with learning. Our new head boy is James Potter and our new head girl is Lily Evans. Good luck to both of you.." Dumbledore's voice resounded all through the great hall because no one was saying a word. "I would also like to inform you that a certain dark wizard, named Lord Voldemort is on the rise." Many students shivered when Dumbledore said you-know-who's name. "The ministry has wished me not to tell you this, but I feel you should know to be able to protect yourselves. On another note, Filch has asked me to inform you that Fizzing Whizbeee's are banned from Hogwarts. Also, no one ( he looked at Sirius and James as he said that) is allowed in the in the Forbidden Forest. Now, let's eat", Dumbledore finished.

Then the food appeared on the plates and everyone enjoyed a wonderful meal. After I finished eating, Professor McGonagall walked up to me with Potter in tow.

"Miss Evans, would you please come with me and Mr. Potter. I am going to show you where the heads dormitories are. You will stay there this year, not in Gryfindor Tower." , McGonagall said.

I said goodbye to Alice and Marlene and turned to Potter and McGonagall . Potter and I walked with McGonagall down a corridor, up some staircases, and then reached a portrait with what looked like a queen and king.

The Queen said, "Password?".

"The password will always be James and Lily, so you'll always remember it. Now I must go see to the first years. Goodnight.", McGonagall said curtly.

"You may enter", the portrait said.

"Ladies first", Potter said. Since when did he become such a gentleman?

"Wow", Potter and I breathed at the same time.

Potter and I found ourselves in a beautiful common room. It was smaller than the Gryfindor common room, but much prettier, in my opinion. There was a huge stone fireplace with a couch and lounge chair facing it. There was a whole wall of bookshelves with books I couldn't wait to divulge in. Things like defense books with spells I've never even heard of, and stories too, about famous witches and wizards. I front of the bookshelves were two desks , each with a nameplate. One said James and the other said Lily. It was a wonderful place to do homework. Everything was decorated in burgundy and gold, probably because we were in Gryfindor.

The room was breathtaking. There were two french doors in the back of the room leading out to a beautiful balcony with a great view of the Quidditch pitch. I'm sure Potter will enjoy that. In one corner of the room was a winding staircase which lead up to a hallway. On one side of the hall was my room and on the other side of the hall was Potter's. There was a bathroom at the end of the hall.

My bedroom was pretty too. It had a canopy bed, a vanity, and a window seat. My things were already there so I quickly brushed my hair and went back out into the common room. Potter was already sitting on the couch, so I sat down by him. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"It's really a nice common room, isn't it?", I asked.

Potter looked up in surprise.

"Blimey, Evans, you scared me!", Potter said.

"Oh sorry", I said. Since when do I apologize to Potter!

"It's fine, yeah it is a nice common room. Oh Evans, I was going to ask you, don't you think we should call each other by our first names, since we're going to partners all year and everthing?", Potter asked.

"Okay, sounds good James", I added.

"Cool well I'm off to bed, good night Lily.", James said.

"Good-night James", I said

When I went to bed I couldn't get to sleep because I kept thinking about the way James said my name.

**A/N: Did you like it/ hate it? Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(

I woke up the next morning and put on my school robes and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked down into the common room and James was sitting on the couch again.

"Hi, Lily", James said, "Good Morning".

"Good Morning James", I said. It was weird to say that because I probably would of hexed him if he said that a year ago.

Then there was an awkward silence. We weren't really used to being civil to each other, since we used to fight all the time.

"Well, would you like to go to breakfast with me?", James asked.

I'm not really sure what willed me to say it, but, "Yeah, okay", I said. Never in a million years, I thought I would say yes to James, even about going to breakfast. James just looked shocked.

So we walked down to breakfast together and talked about the latest disappearances and what we were taking this year. I've never actually talked to James besides when we walked to the prefect compartment. I felt really comfortable talking to him, and I felt like we could talk about anything. When we reached the Great Hall, everyone was staring at us. Sirius Black, James's best friend, wolf-whistled at us. I blushed, its not like we were holding hands or anything!

"Don't pay attention to Sirius, he's obnoxious", James said as he shot Sirius a death glare.

"Oh I remember a time when you would've done the same thing, actually it was last year", I said.

"Well, I've grown up since then, unlike Padfoot", James said.

"Oh haha", I said as I playfully hit James on the arm.

Then, my eyes sought Severus. He looked mad, really mad. But, Severus and I weren't friends anymore. I shouldn't care about his opinion. We sat down at the Gryfindor table and the food appeared on our plates. Before, James and I could talk to each other, McGonagall came around with our schedules.

"Here you are Potter, Evans", McGonagall said as I looked down at my schedule.

Lily Evans:

7th Year:

-Double Potions

-Free Period

-Defense Against the Dark Arts

-Herbology

-Free Period

-Transfiguration

I was quite happy with my schedule. Two free periods! It really doesn't get better than that. I looked over at James.

"What did you get?", I asked. He read off his schedule which was almost the same as mine, besides he had double Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of Herbology.

"Wow, are schedules are almost the same", I said.

" Awesome! Come on, let's get to Potions. We wouldn't want to keep Slughorn waiting for his favorite student, would we?", he asked.

I laughed, which was the first time I think I've ever laughed at something James said. I normally would've told on him. I realized I was never very fair to James. I was kind of blinded by hatred, I suppose. Then, Sirius motioned at us for James to come over and talk to him.

"I'll be right back", James said.

"No its fine, really, I'll just walk to potions alone. I can take care of myself. I need to get there a and set up my equipment anyway.", I said. There was no point in just standing around.

"If you're sure", James said.

"Positive", I answered and then I turned to leave the Great Hall.

As I was walking down the stairs towards the dungeons all of the sudden a hand went over my mouth and a strong force pulled me into a broom closet. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I looked up to see who my captor was.

"Severus", I gasped, "What-what are you doing?", I asked shakily.

"Lily, I saw you with Potter. What are you doing, sitting with him, talking to him, for goodness sake! Potter is not a good person to be around", Severus said.

"Well at least he doesn't do dark magic and we've become friends", I seethed.

"That's not all he wants Lily! He fancies you, its obvious.", Severus said.

"And maybe I don't mind", I said. All of the sudden the door was blasted open and heard someone yell, "Stupefy!".

Severus was laying on the groung knocked out, with blood running out of his nose, from the force of the spell. I looked up from Severus's unconscious form and saw James standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Lily are you okay? Did he hurt you?", James questioned.

"No, no I'm alright. Thanks for saving me.", I said.

"Come on, let's get to potions. Do you want to be my partner?", James asked happily.

What had gotten into him? One minute he was all worried and now he's happy?

"Sure I would love to", I answered. As we walked into the potions dungeon, I looked at Severus and wondered how he could say such things about James. The two of them never got along, but James was a good person. Right then, I realized how badly I wanted to prove Severus wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

Later that day I had lunch with Alice and Marlene. I told them all about my encounter with Severus and how James saved me.

"I always knew Snape was a skunk-bag. I can't believe he would do that to you! Ugh, the nerve of him!", Marlene said. She never liked Severus the whole time I was friends with him, and told me so repeatedly.

"Well, I'm glad James was there to save you. I mean you're an amazing witch and all, but Severus is know to use dark spells and I wouldn't want you to get hurt", Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, Lily, I figured you would get a mad at James for saving you. I mean normally you would say stuff like, I can take care of myself or I don't need you to protect me!", Marlene said.

"Yeah, well I don't mind so much anymore. James didn't do it for the glory, or because he was bored, he didn't because he cares about me.", I said.

'Whoa, Lils, I think someone is falling in love", Marlene teased.

"Haha very funny! That's not true, we're just friends", I shot back.

"Uh, Lily getting a little defensive are we", Marlene said.

"Oh, shut up", I answered.

"Okay you two, stop before a fight breaks out", Alice said, "Come on we better get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

As we made our way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Alice had an idea.

"Guys next Friday, why don't we have a sleep over in our dormitory, or your old dormitory, Lily", Alice said.

"Well, I have my first Heads Patrol that night, but I can make it after that.", I said.

"Whatever you guys want , I'm all for it", Marlene said.

We went into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and sat down at our desks.

"Oh I'm so excited you guys! We'll have snacks and we can play truth or dare...", Alice said. So, we spent the rest of Defense Against the Dark Arts listening to Alice talk about here plans for the sleep over, during the times we weren't listening to the Professor.

"I'll see you guys later", I have to go to the library to finish my homework I have a ton to do" , I said.

OoooooooooO

I finished with my last class on Friday and breathed a sigh of relief. My first week of 7th year. The teachers were already drilling us for our N.E.W.T's which were practically a year away. When you add that to a pile of homework, well you could say that I was stressed. I was defiantly ready to relax and be with my friends Plus, tonight I had Heads Patrol, which I kind of excited for. I had really started to enjoy being around James and even his friends. Sirius was actually pretty funny, I had always liked Remus, and Peter was just well, odd.

I arrived back at my dormitory and put my stuff in my room. Now, it was time to wait for patrol. I decided to read one of those books off the bookshelves in the common room. I pulled a defense one off the shelve and began to read.

A couple hours and a few chapters later I looked up and saw James standing in front of me.

"Good book, isn't it. I finished it on Wednesday. I learned a lot from it.", James stated.

"You read?", I said shocked.

"Don't say it like its so shocking, of course I read, all the time", James teased.

"Wow, you just don't seem like the kind of person that would sit down a read a book", I said.

"Well I do, now are you ready to patrol?", James asked.

"Yeah, sure", I said.

We left the dormitory and walked in silence. It was a comfortable silence, though. I found a rather enjoyed walking with James and I also found myself staring at him. I never really realized how muscular he was. Must be all the Quidditch. His hair looked nice even though it was all messed up. Whoa! I think I was just checking James Potter out. He was rather good-looking. Then James looked up.

"What are you staring at?", he asked.

I looked down to the ground blushing.

"Oh, nothing", I said in a rather high-pitched voice.

Then James did something I would never let him do, but I did. He leaned down and kissed me, right on the mouth! I didn't pull away because something willed me not to. It was an amazing feeling kissing him. It was like nothing else existed in the world, just me and him. And, then he pulled away. He stared into my eyes and stared back at him, marveling over those amazing hazel eyes with little flecks of gold.

"Will you go out with me?", he asked in a rather husky voice.

"Yes, I would love to", I whispered back.

We kissed again and I had never felt happier. I was going out with James Potter, a boy a used to hate, but I suppose it was always meant to be.

When Heads Patrol was over we walked back to our dormitory and entered the common room. We stopped in front of our rooms and James kissed me.

He pulled away and said, "Goodnight Lily. I'll see you in the morning", James whispered.

I shivered, for some reason, at the sound of his voice and answered, "Night James", a turned and walked into my room.

I couldn't believe I was going out with James! Then, I remembered I had to go to my sleep over with Alice and Marlene.

I quickly packed a bag and slipped out of our dormitory. I walked to Gryfindor Tower and went into my old dorm. Alice and Marlene were sitting on the floor with a bowl of popcorn and things to use for manicures and pedicures. I grinned at them.

"What took you so long?", Marlene asked.

I couldn't wait to tell them.

"Oh nothing really, just that I'm going out with James Potter, that's what took so long!", I squealed.

"What, oh my gosh!", Alice screamed and ran up and hugged me.

Marlene just grinned at me and said, "I knew it! You two are like totally meant to be", Marlene said.

I told them all about how he asked me out and our first kiss. They squealed at that part. We did each others nails and started a game of truth or dare. We sat in a circle and began our game.

"Lily", Marlene said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth", I answered.

"Do you think that James is really hot?"

"Well, yes he is.", I said. It was really embarrassing, because Alice and Marlene were giggling their heads off.

"Okay, okay", I said, "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth", Alice answered.

"Who is your crush?"

"Frank Longbottom", Alice said while blushing.

Marlene and I grinned at each other. We had guessed that since first year.

"Alice", Marlene said, "Your turn again, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare I guess."

"Okay, I dare you to go to Frank's dormitory, knock on the door, and run off.", Marlene said.

"Oh no." Alice went as white as a sheet. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, the rules are if you say dare, you have to follow through with it", Marlene said.

"Okay I'll do it."

Alice stood up, and marched out the room. Marlene and I rolled around laughing until she came back. Then, she burst through the door.

"I did it!", Alice said.

Then, we a started cackling until we started crying. We tried to calm down, but it took us awhile. When we finally stopped laughing I turned to Marlene.

"Truth or dare?", I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, truth I guess.", she answered.

"Okay, who do you think is hot?'

"Sirius Black", Marlene said.

"What!", Alice and I screamed at the same time.

"No, no its not what you think! I don't like him, I just think he's hot", Marlene told us.

I just grinned at her and said, "Whatever."

Marlene sighed, "You'll never believe me!"

All Alice said was, "Ewwww, Sirius Black!". Then, she turned to me.

"Truth or dare?", she asked.

"Dare", I said confidently.

"Alright I dare you to leave the common room, walk down the hall, and come back. Its past curfew!", Alice squealed. She said it like it was the best dare in the world.

Marlene and I just stared at her. We looked at each other and said, "Okaayyy", at the same time.

I just got up, did the dare, and walked back to the dormitory.

"That was the easiest dare I've ever done.", I told Alice.

"What! I thought it was a good one! Didn't it give you a thrill?"Alice asked me.

"You're the biggest goody two-shoes in the world, Alice. Let's just move on", Marlene said.

Then, I turned to Marlene.

"Marlene, truth or dare?", I asked.

"Dare", she answered.

"Okay, I dare you to write a note to Sirius saying you're in love with him and you think he's hot. Oh and, you have to sign it with an M."

"What! How could you? Oh, alright!", she huffed.

"Here's a bit of parchment", I said as I handed it to her.

She wrote the note, got up, and left the room. Alice and I grinned evilly at each other. Marlene returned looking quite flustered.

"Can we be done with the game now? I'm getting tired.", she asked.

"Me too", I answered. I was really exhausted from the long day.

"Oh alright. You guys are such party pooper's", Alice sighed.

So we all went to bed and said goodnight. I was anxious to get up in the morning and go see James.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! By the way, I totally loved the new Harry Potter movie! Best one yet! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :)

Last week on our last heads patrol, the night after James had asked me out, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. I gladly said yes and waited all week for today, Saturday, which was the day I was supposed to go with him. I just woke up and was trying to decide what outfit to wear.

I looked through all my clothes and finally decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a green tank top that I thought brought out my eyes.

I looked at my watch and realized it was almost time to go meet James in the entrance hall. I looked in the mirror one last time grabbed a grey jacket, it was a little chilly for September, and headed out the door.

I made my way to the entrance hall and saw James standing there. He looked very nice.

" Why, hello Lily. You look absolutely stunning", James said.

I blushed and said , "You don't look to bad yourself."

He kissed me lightly and I heard someone say , "No!"

James and I both turned around and saw Severus standing there and expression of pure heartbreak on his face.

"How could you Lils?", Severus said.

"Snivellus, why don't you just leave us alone. You've already hurt Lily enough. Also, don't ever, ever let me catch calling her Lils again.", James seethed.

"Potter, let's get this straight. I'm Lily's friend too", Severus said.

Then I decided it was time to step in.

"No, Severus, not anymore. I thought I told you after...", I faltered a bit. That memory was still painful to me.

"I'm sorry, Lily", she said quietly and then he turned and walked away.

I felt tears coming to my eyes and buried my head in James's chest.

"Aw, Lily it'll be okay.", James comforted me.

I sniffed and pulled away. "Come on, let's go", I told him. I needed to get away from Hogwarts for awhile.

"Alright", he answered. He seemed to understand what I needed at he moment.

So we walked to Hogsmeade and I grasped James hand while we walked.

He smiled at me and said, "I'm sorry about Snape, Lily."

"You don't need to apologize for him. He's chosen his way and I've chose mine", I repeated the words I had uttered two years ago to Severus.

James smiled sadly at me and said, "Yes, I suppose you're right. But, lets forget about him. It's our first date, remember."

I laughed, "Yeah I guess that's true, for awhile there I forgot.

He chuckled and asked, "Where would you like to go first?"

"How about Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure, sounds good to me"

We walked into Three Broomsticks and ordered two Butterbeer's. We sat down in a booth.

"Can you believe they are already talking about N.E.W.T's! I mean, its almost a year away!", James exclaimed.

"I know, but its how it was with the O.W.L's wasn't it. I suppose we do need to be getting prepared, though"

"Oh, Lily! Always the prepared one", James teased.

"Haha very funny. Oh, James! Always the sarcastic one", I teased right back.

"Touche" James said.

I laughed. Then, James said, "You have such a beautiful laugh."

I blushed and them James leaned across the table and kissed me softly. James really was an amazing kisser.

"Uh excuse me, Prongs, but I really must interrupt your make out session. We pulled away and Sirius slid into the booth next to me.

"Thanks mate. You really know when to step in", James said sarcastically.

"Your welcome. I do have a gift don't I", Sirius said.

James just sighed and looked over at me.

"Sorry for his behavior Lily", James apologized.

"It's alright, but I must point out, you used to act the same way", I told him.

"Then, I apologize for all those years off absolute misery", James said.

I laughed.

"Oi, Lilykins, Prongs, being a little harsh aren't we?", Sirius said in a mock hurt voice.

"All in a days work, Black", I told him.

Well, I can see I'm not wanted here. I must get back to my date, Mary McDonald.

"See you at the castle, Padfoot", James said.

"Have a nice date with Lils, Prongs", he answered.

He walked over to Mary, and winked at me.

"That boy is very infuriating, isn't he?", I told James.

"Yup, but that's why we love him"

"Maybe you", I huffed.

We left Three Broomsticks and headed to Zonko's Joke Shop, which was of course James and Sirius's favorite store. It was a lot more fun with James there, though. He told me about each product and if he had used it or not. It was rather amusing.

We spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade and I realized how much I really liked James. He was kind, caring, sweet, romantic, but strong also. I knew he would always be there for me. I wished I would've given him a chance earlier.

To make up for it, when we were walking home from Hogsmeade, I leaned over and kissed him. I didn't pull away for a long time and he wrapped his arms around me. When I finally pulled away James stared at me.

"Today was a good day, wasn't it", James whispered in my ear.

"Yes, yes it was", I whispered back.

Then, he pulled me into a kiss once more.

**A/N: I know it was full of fluff but I love stories like that! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :(

"James, I know you'll be amazing! Stop worrying, you've always caught the snitch. You're the best Quidditch payer in the school!" I said while trying to comfort James.

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season and James was the captain this year. He was nervous last night when we were studying, but nothing like this morning at breakfast. His face was literally green.

"Alright, Lils, lets just head down to the pitch and let everyone see how horrible of a player I am." he said.

I was getting tired of all his whining, "Fine then let's go. I don't want to hear anything else about how you are a horrible player, okay!"

For some reason that seemed to brighten James up.

"Lily you're completely right" he said, "Sorry for treating you that way." Then his lips crashed down on mine and he kissed me, rather passionately.

"Okay", was really all I could say because I was still trying to get my breath.

We walked down to the pitch and parted ways he kissed me again and turned to walk away. Before he was out of sight he turned and gave me sort of a mock salute and I blew him a kiss. I laughed partly because of his salute and partly because I was so happy. The past couple of weeks had been amazing because of the dates I went on with James. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world.

"Lily, over here" I heard Alice call from some seats a couple of rows up. She was sitting alone, so I sat down by her.

"How's James?", Alice asked.

"Absolutely wonderful!" I gushed. I didn't care if I sounded stupid because I just felt so, I don't know, alive.

"Oh that's great Lily!"she said., "I hope Marlene and James do well in the game."

" Me too! So how and you and Frank coming along?" I said and Alice blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going out with him!", she said excitedly.

'Really wow! That's great Alice" I said genuinely excited for her.

"I know, isn't it! I can't sit with you guys very long because I'm supposed to meet Frank in the stands by the commentator's box. Sort of like a first date, I suppose." she said.

I looked towards the commentator's box and saw Frank standing there looking very nervous.

"Well, you better go over there he's waiting for you", I told her.

"Right, uh see you after the match", Alice said.

I called, "Good luck!" to Alice. She just grinned at us and made her way over to Frank, and I really wished James was sitting here by me watching the match.

"Please welcome the Gryfindor Quidditch team!", Remus yelled in the microphone. He was the commentator.

I yelled and clapped along with the rest of the Gryfindor's.

"And know the Slytherin Quidditch team" Remus said a lot less enthusiastically.

James and the Slytherin Quidditch captain, Nott, shook hands, rather hard, and players flew up into the air.

James flew over to where I was sitting and I smiled at him. He flew even closer to me, kissed me, and flew off. I blushed furiously because practically the whole school was watching. After a few minutes of Gryfindor scoring against Slytherin I felt really lonely. Normally, I was a very independent person, but ever since being with James I needed him. That probably wasn't a very healthy thing, but I didn't mind. Then I saw a black shaggy haired boy walking up to me.

"Can I sit here Lily-poo?" Sirius Black asked.

"If you stop calling me Lily-poo, Black" I retorted.

"Oh alright _Lily_.", he put emphasis on my name, "Is Prongs a good boyfriend?"

"What?" I asked confused "Yeah a very good one. Why in the world would you want to know?"

"Oh just wondering. He hasn't dated very many people, so I just thought if he wasn't a good boyfriend I could give him some advice."

I laughed, which I couldn't believe, because I thought Sirius was obnoxious.

"Well, he's doing just fine. How are things with Mary?"

"Oh, I broke up with her a week ago. She was just a bit too clingy, I guess."

"Well, she can be that way" I said. Mary wasn't my favorite person. She hung on boys all the time and didn't try in school at all.

'You know, Evans you're alright. I never understood why James liked you, since you rejected so much, but know I guess I sort of get it." he said.

"Thanks, I guess" I muttered. I wasn't really sure if that was a compliment or not. Sirius could be very confusing sometimes.

We turned to watch the games. Gryfindor was in the lead 140-120. I wish James would just catch the snitch so the game could be over. Then, James went into a spectacular dive. He was racing closer and closer to the ground.

"James Potter has spotted the snitch!" Remus yelled.

It was a couple of seconds before Remus cried, "James caught the snitch!"

James raised the snitch up in the air and could tell he was grinning. Then, all of a sudden a bludger came out of nowhere and slammed into James. He was knocked off of his broom and was plummeting towards the ground.

"James, no!", I cried. Then suddenly I knew what to do. I cast a charm to soften James fall, and he landed on the ground which hopefully broke his fall because of my charm. I tried to make my way through the crowd of people and finally reached James.

The charm worked, but James was still knocked unconscious from the force of the bludger. Blood was streaming from the corner of his mouth. I broke into tears and knelt over him.

"Please be alright!" I whispered to him. Then, Madame Pomfrey came striding over to us with Marlene.

"Would you two please help me carry him to the hospital wing", she asked Marlene and I.

"Yes of course", I said teary eyed.

We took him to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey set about taking care of him.

"If it wasn't for your charm, Miss Evans, it wouldn't have been good at all", Madame Pomfrey told me.

I grunted which was just about all I could do at the moment because I was so worried for James.

What if the bludger had sent him into a coma.

Madame Pomfrey must have sensed my worry because she said, "He'll be alright dear. I suggest you return to your dormitory's. I might be four or five hours before he wakes up"

But, I didn't. I stayed right where I was until James woke up. Madame Pomfrey was right it did take four or five hours until James woke up. I stared at him while he slept. His amazing untidy black hair, his perfect chiseled jaw. I sighed and stroked the side of his face. Various visitors streamed in and out of the hospital wing coming to see him, but I wished it would be just the two of us in the room. Then, the last person I wanted to see at the moment walked into the room, Severus Snape.

"Hello, Lily" he said.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"Checking on you"

"I can take care of myself, thanks"

"I know, but you looked pretty deveastated when your beloved Potter got hurt', Severus sneered.

"Well, for your information, Snivillus, I was. James and I have become quite close"

"Yeah snogging each other, every few seconds" he said.

"Leave her alone." I heard someone say behind me with deadly force even though it was spoken quietly.

"James you're awake!" I cried and leaned down to hug him.

James smiled at me and then looked at Severus again.

"I'm not done with you. Duel, third floor corridor, a week from today" he said.

I groaned. Why do things always have to end in a duel?

"Fine, see you then" Severus sneered.

"How long have I been out?" James asked me.

I checked my watch and said, "Four and a half hours."

"Wow that's a record" he answered.

I laughed and laid down on the bed next to him.

"So, we've grown rather close, I hear" James said.

I giggled. "How much did you hear?"

"Starting with, _I can take care of myself, thanks_" he answered.

I laughed and realized something. I think I'm in love with James Potter. Totally, completely in love. I don't think I was ready to tell him yet though. Then, I leaned down to kiss him. We kissed for awhile and then he pulled away.

"You are so amazing Lily" he said.

"You too Prongs, you too"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My internet hasn't been working. Did you guys like this chapter? Please, please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :)

I sat down on my bed sighing. Tonight was the night James was supposed to duel Severus. I'd been dreading it since they planned it. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I looked at the clock and realized it was time to meet James and Sirius in the common room.

I trudged down to meet them.

"Lily, you ready?" James asked me. I couldn't believe it but Sirius and James looked excited.

"No, why don't we stay here" I said while playing with the buttons on his shirt. Maybe if I acted like I wanted to stay here and snog, James would back out.

He laughed nervously, "Maybe we could postpone it."

"James, Snivillus will think you're a coward if you postpone it. You and Lily-poo can snog later. Let's go." Sirius said.

"You're right" James said as he looked longingly at me. I sighed. I knew it wouldn't work.

We left the common room and started walking toward the third floor corridor where James and Severus were supposed to duel.

"Lily, are you sure you want to come?" James asked me.

"Yes, James! How many times do I have to tell you!" I whispered.

"Okay, okay. I just don't want you to get hurt." he whispered back.

"Shut up you two. Someone might hear us. Besides, we're almost there." Sirius whispered.

We walked silently until we reached the third floor corridor. I sighed. Severus was already standing there. His second was standing by him, Nott. He was probably the most stupid and annoying person I've ever met. Worse than James three years ago, and that's saying something.

James whipped off the invisibility cloak and sneered, "Ready to get your butt whipped, Snivilly."

"In your dreams, Potter." Severus shot back.

James just rolled his eyes. James and Severus bowed to each other and began walking backwards. It was only then when Severus noticed me.

"Lily, what are you doing here? You should leave. Black might be stupid enough to shoot a spell at you" he said. It was then I realized that Severus had totally gone over to the dark side.

"Well Sirius is a whole lot smarter than Nott and apparently you. Anyone who would want to be a death eater is stupid." I yelled at him. I was sick of him telling me what I could and couldn't do.

"Lily you know you don't mean that." Severus said.

"Shut up Snivilly" James said. "We came here to duel. Don't talk to Lily, either. Lily stay back. You shouldn't even be here."

"Now wait a minute, James. I think I can take care of myself. Stop telling me what to do." Severus had a look of triumph on his face. James looked taken aback..

"Lily, I was telling you that for your own good." James said rather loudly. I could tell he was mad.

"I told you before, I can take care of myself. Stop being so overprotective!" I yelled. I was losing my temper very quickly. James was to by the looks of it.

"Well, Lily. Excuse me for being a good boyfriend!" he yelled.

"A good boyfriend! A good boyfriend! Are you kidding me! You're yelling at me right now and treating me like a five-year old!" I said rather hysterically.

"Oh really well..." James was about to retort when Sirius stepped in.

"Calm down you two. We're here so James can duel Snivillus. So, shut up."

"Yeah, mudblood quiet down." Nott said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare call her that!" James roared.

All of the sudden, fighting with James, being called a mudblood, and everything else that happened that night came crashing down on me like a wave of emotion. I turned and ran out of th room listening to the sounds of the four boys dueling and seeing flashes of light behind me. I ran to a small alcove off of the corridor and started to cry. Usually, I'm a very strong girl. I never cry, never. But, dating James had changed me, maybe for the better. I needed to stop bottling up all of my emotions.

Then the flashes of light and yelling suddenly ceased. It was eerily silent in the corridor. I tried to make myself stop crying but a new wave of fresh tears came rolling down my face. Then, I heard footsteps.

"Why did I do that to Lily, Padfoot. I was so stupid!" I heard James say. The two boys couldn't see me from where I was sitting.

"You do lose your temper rather easily, Prongse-poo." Sirius answered.

"Thanks." James mumbled sarcastically.

I had a sudden urge to leave my hiding spot and throw my arms around James neck. But, I didn't. I thought I should let him come to me a apologize.

I sighed and waited for the footstep to finally disappear. Then, I turned and walked back to our common room.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't very long, but I thought I should end it there. Please, please review!!!!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

I entered our common room and I saw James sitting on the couch. He was running a hand through his hair and he looked really upset. He looked up and saw me standing there. We looked at each other for a couple of seconds and I wanted to fling myself into his arms, but I didn't. I ran upstairs to my room, but I didn't cry. I had done enough crying for one night. Then, I heard someone knock on my door.

"Go away!" I said. I know I sounded like a five-year old, but I didn't care.

"No, Lily. I'm not leaving! Now, please let me in. We need to talk. Communication is an important part of a relationship." James said.

"What relationship?" I asked.

"What relationship! Are you kidding me. We've been dating a month now."

I huffed. James had a point. I got up and opened the door. "You happy now?"

"Yes, very. Listen, Lily, you've got to understand! I was mad a t Snape for being mean to you, and something just pushed me over the edge. I have a temper problem. Plus, I was telling you that for your own good. I can protect you." James said rather smugly I thought.

'Protect me! Protect me! I can protect myself. And, don't say that like you're a hero, or something. I can defend myself against Severus, thank you very much!" I said.

"Will you quit calling Snivillus by his first name! I thought you hated him!" he yelled.

"I don't hate him, alright. I just dislike him. Just go away! You were just covering up! You're still the old Potter I used to know!" I said quietly.

"I've changed, Lils, I really have."

"Don't call me that. We're over!"

"What you're just breaking up with me!"

"Yes, I am!" I shouted.

"Fine!" he yelled and he slammed the door behind him.

I sat down on my bed and started sobbing. So much for not crying. I needed to move on. James was still an arrogant prat. Amos Diggory kept shooting looks my way. Maybe I should go out with him. I shuddered. I couldn't go out with him! I was in love with James! Wait no I'm not. This denial thing continued for about 30 minutes until I cam to a conclusion. I ran out of my room before I could stop myself and knocked on James door. He opened it.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" he asked. A fresh new wave of tears came pouring down my face at the sight of him. "Oh my gosh, Lily don't cry!"

He pulled me closer to him and hugged me. He rubbed my back while I cried. Maybe, he really did care. I pulled away "I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize. I was an arrogant prat and I deserved it. Friends?" he asked.

A lot ran through my mind when he said friends. I didn't just want to be friends, but I guess it was better this way. "Okay."

James smiled at me "Cool. Well, it's really late and I guess we better get to bed."

"Right. Good-night James" I said quietly.

"Night Lily."

I turned around and walked back into my room. I sat down on my bed. How could we be just friends! I was in love with him and I thought maybe he loved me too. I guess not. I could live with this, maybe.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It had been a couple of days since we became just friends and I decided I better tell Alice and Marlene. I walked to my old dormitory and stepped into are room. Marlene and Alice were sitting on their beds finishing some homework.

"Hi, guys." I said not very enthusiastically.

"Hey, Lils! What's wrong?" Alice asked. She could always tell when something was wrong.

"James just wants to be friends." I said in a gloomy voice.

"What? Why in the world would he want to be just friends? He spent like six years chasing after you!" Marlene said. "Maybe he's gay. He must be to break up with you!"

"No, he's not gay. We got in a fight and I got really mad. We both did, actually. And, well, I'm actually the one that broke up with him. Then, I got upset and ran to his door. We hugged and he said,_ friends?_. Now, it's really awkward." I said. I was started to get teary eyed just thinking about it.

"Oh, Lily come here! Let it out, sweetie, let it out" Marlene said. I ran over to my old bed and my friends put their arms around me. I cried again. I think something is really wrong with me, because I keep crying.

"I think I love him." I said while sobbing.

"We know, we know." Alice said while she comforted me.

Then, someone knocked at the door.

"Don't answer it. I don't anyone to see me like this." I said.

"Marlene, let me in. You're missing Quidditch practice." I heard Sirius say.

"I'm gonna have to miss today, Sirius. Tell James I'm helping someone and I can't make it.' she said.

"Wait, let me in. I heard someone crying." Sirius said.

"Sirius go away!" Marlene said.

"No. I want to see what's wrong." Sirius said. He unlocked the door with Alohamora and came barging in the room.

"What's going on? Whoa, Lils what's wrong?" he asked me.

"None of you're business, Black." I said.

"You're my friend, so it is my business." he shot back. "Now what's wrong?"

"Lily is upset because she and James are just friends and she's in love with him." Alice said rather quickly. Marlene and I groaned.

"You're just friends! So, that's what's wrong with Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What's wrong with James?" I asked curiously.

"He's in a bad mood all the time, now. He yells at me at every little thing I do. It's looks like you two need each other." he said.

I sighed. "Yeah, well. We do. But, there's no way James and I can get back together now."

"We'll see about that." Sirius said. He had that glint in his eye, like when he pulls a prank.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next morning I headed down to breakfast alone. It made me really depressed. I missed James so much. Hogsmeade was this weekend, and I didn't have a date. I got to the table and none of my friends were sitting there, which made me even more depressed . Then, someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Hi, Lily!" Amos Diggory said. "Can I sit here today?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered. Next to James and Sirius, Amos was the biggest heartthrob in the school.

"So, I heard you broke up with James. I'm so sorry." he said.

"It's fine." I said even though it really wasn't.

"Well, um, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked so fast, I could barely understand what he was saying.

I couldn't say yes. There was no way. But, I needed to move on. "Yeah sure."

"Okay, cool. I'll meet you the entrance hall at 9 o'clock." he said.

"Alright." I answered.

"Well, I better get to class. See you then." he answered.

"Right, see you then."

He turned and walked away and after he left I saw James standing a little ways away from me looking like he had been slapped.

**A/N: Please review!!!!!! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

I was walking towards the Entrance Hall at 9 o' clock on Saturday morning. It was the day I was supposed to go to Hogsmeade with Amos Diggory. I had been dreading the date all week, but I had to go. To make things worse, James hadn't talked to me all week. I felt horrible. I could date other people, I mean James and I were just friends. II had been trying to convince myself of that all week, but it hadn't worked. I walked into the Entrance Hall and saw Amos standing there, with a huge grin on his face.

"Lils, you look amazing." he said. How could he say Lils! That was James nickname for me.

"Uh, thanks Amos. But, could you please not call me Lils."

"Of course!" he answered.

Amos was always a little well, over-exuberant.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, my dear." he answered. My dear! Where did that come from! I just need to get through today, then I never have to go on a date with him again.

We walked to Hogsmeade and it was pretty much torture the whole way. He kept trying to grab my hand, and he also kept calling me things like dear or sweetie. This was only our first (and only) date, for goodness sakes!

"Here we are." Amos said.

I forced a smile. "Where would you like to go?"

"How about Madame Puddifoot's?" he asked.

I involuntarily shuddered. I absolutely hated that place. It held bad memories for me. But, maybe if I just go with it, the day will be over quicker.

"Sure." I answered with a sigh. Apparently, Amos wasn't very observant because he didn't here me sigh at all. In fact, he even asked me if I was excited.

On our way there, the streets were very crowded. As we were walking the crowd cleared for a second and I saw James standing right in front of us, with a girl on his arm. I took a good look at the girl and it was Mary McDonald. The nerve of that boy! Or I guess he was practically a man. Then, I realized I had done the same thing to James, by going on a date with Amos. When, we past the two of them, I couldn't help it because I was seething with jealously, I tripped Mary, and I think James saw. I glared at him and turned to grab Amos's arm. But, he was bent down helping Mary.

"Hi." I said feebly to James. He turned away from me. I felt the urge to burst into tears.

"Come on, Mary let's go." James said.

"Alright, do you want to snog or something?" Mary giggled.

James turned to look at me "Sure." he answered.

I wanted to cry so bad, I was sure I had tears in my eyes. James saw, and hurt crossed his handsome features. But, he still grabbed Mary's arm and walked away.

Amos tapped the arm and I tore my eyes away from the retreating figure of James, to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I saw the way you tripped Mary. That was so cruel. I can't finish this date with you. I'm sorry." he said. And then, he walked away from me.

I was feeling lower than I had ever felt, standing there in th middle of the streets of Hogsmeade. Tears were already rolling down my face, as I was trying to find a good place to cry my eyes it. I saw an alleyway and ran towards it. I ran into the dark area and sank down onto the ground. Then, I heard something. I looked up and saw lots of people, in long, dark, cloaks. They had silver masks on, also. Then, I realized who they were, Death Eaters. I stifled a scream. What, were they doing in Hogsmeade.

I couldn't run, or hide. They would probably see me. I tried to cower against the wall, in the darkness. When, I moved back, I made a slight noise, and they heard me.

One of the Death Eater's walked up to me. "Well, well, what do we have here?" I recognized it as Lucius Malfoy's sneer. He graduated from Hogwarts a couple years ago, and hated people like me, Muggleborn's.

"Oh, it's that mudblood, disgusting pieces's of filth, if you ask me.

"I'm not the disgusting piece of filth, you are, Malfoy!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, it's you. That Gryfindor girl." Bellatrix Lestrange said like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. "Yes, you're right Lucius, awful piece of filth."

I stood up. I was the same height as Bellatrix and she wasn't as intimidating, as she was from the ground. "You're crazy deserve much worse than Azkaban. Following Voldemort around, like a puppy. It's sickining really."

"Oh feisty one, you are. We'll see how you feel after this. Crucio!" she screamed manically.

All of th sudden, pain hit me like a bomb. It was terrible. Pain was gripping me, but I would never beg for them to stop. I was sure death was near. The world was spinning. The endless pain was crushing me.

"Stupefy!" someone screamed. I fell to the ground and looked around. Bellatrix was crumpled on the ground, and the rest of the Death Eater's were slammed against the wall, unconscious, from the force of the spell. Then, I looked up to see who had saved me.

"James " I breathed.

"Lily, are you okay? Please be alright!" James said. The breath was knocked out of me, and I was still in a little pain. But, otherwise unharmed.

"I'm alright. Thanks." I whispered. I still couldn't talk very well.

"Oh, thank goodness." James aid. He sounded breathless.

He bent down over me and propped me up against the wall.

"Those idiot death eaters, how could they!" he said.

"Yeah they're idiots alright." I whispered. Then, I remembered the day's previous events. "Have fun snogging Mary?"

"I didn't snog her. I couldn't do it because I love you." he said. "I'm so sorry, for everything. I was stupid."

But, before I could answer we heard footsteps and the both of us looked up. A dark figure came striding towards us. I gasped in shock and James froze.

"James Potter and a mudblood in a dark alley. What are you doing stunning all of my death eaters?" Voldemort sneered. He was the scariest looking man, no creature I had ever seen. I couldn't utter a word, I was too scared. But, apparently James was braver than me.

"What are you doing here, Voldy. I thought you let all of your stupid Death Eaters do all of your dirty work?" James sneered.

"Brave boy. You would make a fine Death Eater." Voldemort said.

"Never. You're insane to think I would join you." he said.

"You will pay for that comment James Potter. Just like you're idiot father before you. Avada.."

But before he could finish I yelled, "Protego!" and Voldemort turned to face me. He raised his wand.

"Don't you dare touch her!" James seethed.

But, before any of us could do anything another figure walked up to us. It was Dumbledore. We were saved.

"Tom, you shouldn't have come here tonight." Dumbledore said in a calm tone.

"I can do what I want, Dumbledore." Voldemort said. He sounded like a little boy. But, before either of them raised their wands, Voldemort disapparated. Then, the pain came back, from some reason, and the world started to spin.

The last words I heard were, "Lils, no!" before I blacked out.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Please, please review!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

My eyes fluttered open and I felt really groggy. I opened my eyes a little bit more and realized I was in the hospital wing. My whole body was throbbing. I didn't think anyone was around. I finally opened my eyes all the way and saw James sitting in a chair pulled up next to my bed. He was asleep.

"James." I whispered. "Wake up."

He opened his eyes and saw me. "Lily, you're awake. I was so worried. Do you feel okay?"

I smiled at his concern. "I'm fine. How long have I been out?"

"Fourteen hours. You beat my record." He said.

I chuckled. "Yeah I guess I did."

"Look I'm really sorry for going out on that date with Mary and fighting with you. I was so stupid. I can't live without you, Lils. You're so amazing; I don't know what I was thinking. I love you so much."

My eyes welled up with tears. "I love you too."

"You do! Really!" I grinned at his euphoria. Then, he leaned down and kissed me so passionately it made my knees go weak. And, I was lying down!

We kissed again, but this time I pulled away. "What time is it?"

James laughed. "It's one in the morning."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." He answered.

"You need some sleep." I told him.

"I'm not leaving you, you know that right?" he said.

"I know. Come here." I said as I scooted over and patted the spot next to me.

James grinned and lye down next to me. He snaked an arm around my shoulder and he rested his chin on top of my head. I snuggled up against him. That night, I fell asleep to the peaceful rhythm of James breathing.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

"James, stop." I whispered while giggling.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Tickling me, you idiot." I said. I was trying to sound mad, but it wasn't working.

"Alright." He sighed. Then, he got that gleam in his eye and I knew something was up. "But, first I'm going to something else."

He pulled me in a very passionate kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him. We kissed for a little while longer and then I pulled away.

"James, we really need to get back to patrolling." I said a little breathless. It had been a week since I was released from the hospital wing and James and I grown even closer then we were before the fight, which I didn't think was even possible.

"Yeah I know." He said in a husky voice. "I love you."

"I love you too." I answered.

He pulled me into another kiss. It felt even more amazing then the last one. I pulled away again and said "Seriously?"

"I didn't know Sirius was here?" He said jokingly.

I laughed but before I could reply I heard someone say "Actually I am."

Sirius walked up to us out of the dark corridor, his shaggy black hair falling elegantly into his face. "Hey mate."

James glanced at the parchment in his hand. "I was wondering where that went."

"Where what went? That piece of parchment?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh, nothing." James said hastily.

I glared at him. I knew something was up. But, it could wait for later. James and I were doing great, and I didn't want to mess that up. I turned to Sirius.

"I could give you a detention for being out of bed past curfew." I said.

Sirius gasped in mock hurt. "You wouldn't!"

I couldn't help but grin at his antics. I was tired of always being the stuck-up, rule follower. "Maybe, maybe not."

He grinned back. "Aren't you two supposed to be on patrol?"

"We are." James said.

" I wouldn't call making out patrol. But, I guess I'm not a head, so I wouldn't know." He said.

James and I grinned at each other. "Well, you won't tell, will you, Sirius?" he said.

"I would never tell on my two favorite heads, would I?" Sirius said.

"Of course not" James said.

"By the way, Lils, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"Great, thanks." I answered. I never realized how great James and Sirius really are.

"James being a good boyfriend by taking care of you?" he asked.

"What is your deal with the good boyfriend stuff?" I asked.

"I don't know, but speaking of dating, are you two okay now. I mean, you're not fighting or anything?" he asked.

"Well judging by us kissing on patrol, I wouldn't think so." James said exasperatedly.

"Oh well, I guess you both aren't as stubborn as I thought." He said. "That's too bad, because I had something planned to get you two back together."

"What did this plan involve?" I asked curiously.

"Let's just say it the plan involved bananas, dynamite, and a broom closet."

James and I both laughed. "Then let's just say I'm glad James and I got back together of our own accord."

"I'm not. It was a very fun plan to execute. I had Marlene in on it too."

"That's too bad." James said sarcastically. "Hey, Lils, we have one more corridor to patrol and then we're done."

"I think that's my cue to leave." Sirius said.

We said bye to Sirius and started walking towards the last corridor we had to patrol when we heard some footsteps.

"Who's there?" James called into the darkness. He slipped his arm around me protectively.

A figure came striding towards us. I could tell the person had a long, dark cloak on. Then, I recognized the way the person walked.

"It's Snape." I whispered to James.

That's just great." He mumbled.

Snape came into view and James said "Detention, Snivillus. You're out of bed past curfew."

"Whatever, Potter. I don't take orders from you."

"You better. I'm head boy. I can get McGonagall into this."

Severus just sneered at him. "Like I said, whatever Potter."

He tried to keep on walking, but James grabbed him. "Look, Snivillus. You're doing he detention whether you like it or not."

Severus attempted to draw his wand, but I stopped him.

"Snape, 20 points from Slytherin." I said. "You don't have to do the detention, but if we ever catch you out of bed again, you will have to. Is that clear?"

"No it's not, you filthy mudblood." Snape said.

"Don't you ever call her that!" James roared as he attempted to stun him. But, Severus blocked the spell and sent a stunning spell at James. He hit the floor with a thud and felt anger welling up inside me.

"Snape, you coward. You are so awful! I hope you have fun with your Death Eater friends before the fun's over and you're put in Azkaban. You belong there!" I screamed.

Snape was to shocked to speak, and I took a look at James. Blood was running from his lip and he was unconscious. My temper rose again and I turned back to Snape.

"Stupefy!" I yelled and Severus hit the floor with a thud, hopefully harder than James did. Right at that moment Sirius came running up the corridor.

"Lily, James, I heard yelling." He said, but when he caught sight of his best friend unconscious on the floor he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Prongs, no! Please, please be alright!" Sirius said. He bent down over James and muttered the counter curse. James eyes flickered open.

"Lily." He mumbled.

"Oh, James I'm right here." I said as I ran over to him.

"Lily, what happened?" he asked. Sirius stood up watching the two of us.

"Snape stunned you, sweetie." I said quietly. Sweetie rolled off my tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world. I know it sounds cheesy, but it just sounded like the right thing to say at the moment.

He sat up fairly quickly for someone who had just been stunned. "Did you just say sweetie?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry if that was weird."

"Not at all." He said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and he kissed me for a few seconds. It was a sweet kiss, and it felt great.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Seriously you two, could you stop being so lovey-dovey for a couple seconds, so we can figure out what to do with Snivillus?"

James laughed. "Leave him here. By the way, Padfoot, thanks for stunning Snivilly for me."

"Um, I didn't stun him. He was already out when I came in." Sirius said.

"He was. Lily did you stun him?" he asked me.

"Yes, of course I did. What did you think I was going to do, let him get away." I said irritably.

"Lils, you know I didn't mean it that way." James said.

"You're right. I know you didn't mean it that way." I said. The sight of his handsome face pleading with me made me want to kiss him, so I gave in.

James smiled and pulled me closer to him for another kiss. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other.

Sirius cleared his throat again. "I'll be leaving now. See you two tomorrow. Prongs, don't forget about tomorrow night."

"Mmmmm." James answered because he was too busy kissing me.

Sirius just sighed. When, he left I pulled away.

"James, what did he mean about tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Nothing." James said quickly.

I was about to retort when James kissed me again. One of those sweltering kisses that made your knees go weak. Well, that was one way to shut me up.

A/N: What did you think? I just had to put in a Lily/James fluff chapter after all of their fighting. Also, I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing this story. Keep it up! Thanks, again! 


	11. Chapter 11

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

James and I walked back to the common room after a couple minutes of snogging and after pushing Severus behind a tapestry. When he woke up, we figured he wouldn't tell a professor what I did, because he stunned James. Also, if he told the teachers he didn't stun James, they tend to trust the heads more than a Slytherin who has been known for doing dark magic.

"James are you sure can walk?" I asked.

"Yes, Lils. I'm fine. Just let me walk." he answered irritably.

"Excuse me for caring about you." I said.

"Sorry, Lils. You know I didn't mean that." he said quietly.

"It's fine." I said. We shouldn't get mad at each other over something stupid like last time.

"Alright." James said. We didn't say anything for awhile. It was pretty awkward.

"Look, you know I'm sorry right?" James said quietly.

"Yeah." I answered.

James grabbed my arm suddenly and whispered "Hear that?"

I listened It sounded like a lot of bumping coming from somewhere. "Yeah. Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know." James whispered back.

We continued to walk down the hallway, trying to be quiet. The farther the two of us walked, the louder the noise became. Then, James came to a halt.

"It's coming from that broom closet." he whispered

We stepped up to it and James stuck his hand out to open it. We were expecting the worst, so we had our wands drawn. He opened the door and I gasped. I couldn't believe it. It was Alice and Frank Longbottom, snogging! James cleared his throat and the two of them jumped apart and they turned to look at who had interrupted them.

"Um, I'm not really sure what to say." James said awkwardly and all of us laughed nervously.

"Me neither." Frank said.

"Alice, you of all people is out of bed after hours, and snogging I might add." I said.

All of the sudden, the hilarity of the situation hit me full force and I starting laughing hysterically. Alice stared at me for a second, and then she burst out laughing. The boys just looked at us, confused. It probably looked like we had gone crazy.

After we had gained back the ability to breathe I turned to Alice. "You actually dared me to walk down the hallway, past curfew, because you thought it was dangerous and thrilling."

"Well, dating Frank has sort of helped me, for the better. I mean, I guess I'm not so goody-goody anymore."

"Marlene will be excited that you're more adventurous." I said adventurous in air-quotes.

"Yeah, well Marlene has known for awhile. We really need to hang out more." Alice said seriously.

"Yeah we do." I answered. I hadn't been spending much time with Alice and Marlene. I was too busy with studying, James, heads duties, and who knows what else.

James slipped his arm around me. "That was weird."

We all laughed. "Yeah it was." Frank said.

"We better not catch you out of bed again." James said sarcastically. We all laughed for a second time, and said our goodbyes. The two couples separated from each other, Frank and Alice towards the Gryfindor common room, and James and I towards ours.

I turned to James. "Who knew? Alice out of bed past curfew, snogging."

"I know. It was so weird. She was the last person I expected to run into." James answered the two of us laughed.

Then, James turned serious. "Did you hear about those two attacks on Muggle towns last week?"

It was really horrible what had happened. The Death eaters had attacked Muggle villages, and tortured them just for the fun of it. Three people had died, before the Order of the Phoenix had arrived and ran the Death Eaters. The Obliviators had a time Obliviating all of those Muggles.

"Yeah. It was horrible. Good thing the Order came, or a lot more people could've been hurt." I answered.

"Are you joining the Order after school this summer?" he asked.

"I'm planning on it. Are you?" I answered.

"Yeah, totally. This has to end. Too many people have been hurt, and I want to do my part to end Voldemort." he said passionately.

"Me too." I said. James was really an amazing person. One of the bravest people I've ever met.

"I was wondering. Do you say Voldemort?" he said.

"What do mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Like, do you say You-Know-Who like everyone else, or do you say Voldemort?" he answered.

"Voldemort." I said. I thought this whole not calling him by his name was crazy. It only made people fear him more.

James smiled and pulled me closer to him. "I love you." he whispered in my ear.

I giggled in a girlish way. "I love you too."

James kissed me lightly. He tried to kiss me again, but this time I stopped him. "James it's almost one in the morning. Don't you think we ought to get to the common room?"

"Yeah, I guess." he said disappointedly.

"Oh James. We just have to get back to the common room, then we kiss all you like." I said.

James eyes lit up and grabbed my hand. "Well come on then." I laughed. We finally made it back to the common room. Once we were safely inside James pulled me into a practically heart stopping kiss and stumbled our way over to the couch.

James pulled away. "Lily, I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed for awhile until I was too tired to keep my eyes open.

"I need some sleep." I whispered into James chest. We were both laying on the couch and James was stroking my back.

"Me too." he answered.

I snuggled up to him. "Goodnight, James." I whispered. He slipped his arms around me. I sighed with contentment.

"Night, Lils."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Also, thank you for all of the reviews I've recieved. Please, please keep reviewing! Thanks again! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

The next couple of days went by very fast between classes and patrol. I also spent a little more time with Alice and Marlene. All of this went by so fast and I realized it was already Friday and I had my last class of the day, charms, after lunch.

I walked down to the Great Hall to eat lunch and saw James sitting at the Gryfindor table alone. I slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey James." I said.

"Lils, I'm glad you're here. Do you know where everyone is?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

"Me neither" he said. "Well it can be just you and me today."

"Yeah." I answered. He slipped his arm around me and we talked about the last week and our friends.

"What do you want to do after school, Lils? I know you want to join the order, but is there anything else?" he asked. James looked really curious.

"Well, I was thinking about being a healer." I said. I liked taking care of people, and I was great at potions, so it seemed like a good career for me. "What about you?"

"Well, I really want to be an Auror." James answered.

"That's perfect for you." I said.

"Yeah, a healers good for you too." he answered. "Don't you think it's about time to get to Charms?" he asked.

"Yeah probably." I answered. The two of us walked hand in hand out of the great hall and I felt a lot of people staring at us.

"I wish people wouldn't stare. I mean, haven't they got used to the fact we're dating by now?" I said.

James smiled. "People always stare at you, Lils. You're beautiful."

I blushed. "You're pretty when you blush, too." he said.

I reached up and put my arms around James. "You know they're staring because of you, also." I whispered.

James grinned. "That is so not true and you know it."

I giggled and kissed him. I felt James smiling while he kissed me. I felt so happy. I never had a boy compliment like James does. I was so lucky he even gave me the time of day. Then, someone cleared their throat and James and I jumped apart.

"Professor McGonagall owes me 5 galleons." Professor Dumbledore said.

James starting laughing, but I felt embarrassed. I can't believe Dumbledore and McGonagall made a bet about the two of us getting together.

"You two better get to class. But before you do, I must ask you something, Will the two of you come to my office tomorrow night? Also, could you bring Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, and Marlene McKinnon.

I was confused by his offer but James said "Of course Professor."

"Thank you. Also, I know the Christmas Ball is right around the corner and I would like the two of you to begin planning it. You may pick the theme and pretty much every detail, but it will take place in the Great Hall."

I was excited, but James looked overwhelmed and he had reason to be. Between Ouidditch practices, classes, homework, and patrol, he barely had enough time to sleep.

"We'll get right on it, sir." I answered. Dumbledore smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt like his eyes were analyzing me, sort of like a x-ray.

"Well I must be on my way. I must go collect my 5 galleons. See the two of you tomorrow night." Dumbledore said. I blushed again and this time James did too.

"Bye sir." the two of us said at the same time. Then, we turned to each other.

"Where were we?" James asked.

"Right here." I answered. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "We better get to Charms. We're going to be late as it is."

James sighed. "We don't have to go to Charms."

I grinned. "Yes we do, now come on." I said as I pulled his arm. The two of us started walking to the charms classroom.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

We sat down at our table in Charms after Professor Flitwick told us not to worry about being late. We were his two favorite students.

Flitwick started lecturing on about something, but I was too bored to listen. All of the sudden a paper slipped onto my lap.

(A/N: James Potter, _Sirius Black_, Lily Evans, _Alice Prewett_, **Remus Lupin**, and **Peter Pettigrew**)

Hey Lils

Hey James

I love you so much.

James you are way, way too sappy!

Don't pretend you don't like it.

Shut up.

_Hey Prongs, Lils._ _Having a little argument I see. Maybe it's time to put that plan to the test_.

When did you join in this conversation, Sirius?

_Just now, my dear Lily-poo. _

The two of you wear on my nerves a little bit.

Hey don't put me into this situation. I didn't do anything.

Whatever.

_Hey Lils, Sirius, James. What's up?_

Hey Alice. This class is so boring. How's everything with Frank?

_Fine thanks. And I agree. This class is really boring at the moment. I hate when Professor Flitwick gives lectures._

_Wait hold up. There's something going on between Alice and Frank? Since when!?_

Yes you idiot! Pay more attention. They've been going out for awhile now.

_That's a little harsh Lily-poo. I think someone needs to apologize to a certain black dog._

Wait, what! Black dog, what's that suppsosed to mean?

Crap. Padfoot. Why did you say that?

_Sorry._

No one is answering me. What do you mean, black dog?

_Yeah what's that supposed to mean?_

**Nothing. It means nothing. It's just another stupid nickname for Sirius. That's all. Now would you please drop it?**

Oh hey Moony.

**Hey Prongs. Remember there's a Marauder's meeting tonight.**

**Yeah don't forget like last time.**

Does everyone have to join in on the note passing. Flitwick's gonna notice.

**Sorry Lily.**

It's fine. Also, you guys and your stupid meetings. What do you talk about anyway?

_Nothing, Lils. Don't worry your pretty little head about it._ _Guys, I think flitwick is realizing something's going on. Let's stop passing the note._

(A/N: End of note)

The thing was I that I was worried about what the Marauder's were up to. Why were they being so secretive. And then, I saw all four of them share a look and it was like they were saying, _that was close_. I just made my decision. I was going to follow James tonight and see what the four boys were doing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And please review!! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

I was sitting on my bed, waiting to hear James leave. I was determined to find out what James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were doing. I heard the creak of a door, and tiptoed to the door. I had a small peephole and discovered James door was opening on it's own. I gasped.

The door shut on it's own and I heard footsteps go down the stairs. What in the world? I opened my door slowly and walked down the stairs. I got to the foot of the stairs and James was standing there. Okay, now I was getting really confused. James never left his room. I was watching for him.

He turned around from standing in front of the fireplace. "Oh hi, Lily. What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question." I said.

James laughed nervously. "Why don't you just go back to bed?"

"Um no I don't think so James-dear." I emphasized the dear, sarcastically. "You know, I was actually wondering why I noticed your door open by itself and now, here you are down here."

"Well, I came down earlier, before you saw that."

"No you didn't. I was watching."

"Do you stalk me Lily-poo?" James said.

"Shut up. I want to know what's going on. You've been acting weirder than usual, and I want to know why. I have a right to know why. You're my boyfriend, for goodness sakes." It was hard for myself to keep from yelling.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary going on, Lils."

"Don't lie to me James Harold Potter!" This time I really did raise my voice.

"Lily please believe me. We're having a Marauders meeting tonight. The four of us guys." he said.

"Okay, whatever." I said to a sort of sheepish looking James in front of me. "I'm going back to bed."

"Goodnight. I love you. Never forget that." James whispered.

"I love you too, James."

James wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed me slowly. I sighed with pleasure. The things that boy can do to me, he has no idea. James turned around and left me standing in the common room. As far as he knew I believed him, and everything was fine. I could tell when James wasn't telling the truth, and tonight was a rare time when he wasn't. And I intend on finding out why.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I figured was freezing on the grounds at night. As soon as James left, I ran upstairs and put on a coat and a warm pair of boots. I packed my wand, and snuck out. I heard some footsteps, so I followed the sound of them, but I could never catch sight of whoever it was, probably James.

I followed the sound, as stealthily as I could, and the steps stopped in the Entrance Hall. All of the sudden, the doors just opened, by themselves, and then closed. That was the second time I had seen and door open and shut by itself tonight. And I don't think it was a coincidence.

Then it all hit me in one stroke of realization. Those doors hadn't opened and closed by themselves. James was probably under an Invisibility cloak. What he was doing on the grounds at this time of night? I have no idea. And how did he get an Invisibility cloak? I had to get out there to see what he was up to.

I walked up to the huge front doors and sighed. How in the world had James gotten out? They were securely locked. I pulled on the bars of the door. It didn't budge, not that I expected it to. I paced in front of the doors, willing them to open.

"Come on, come on. Open!" I said. I wasn't worried about anyone hearing me. Everyone in the castle was far away from here, fast asleep.

I pulled on the bar one last time, and it opened. I stood there in shock for a second, but then continued to proceed out onto the grounds. Little did I know, that Dumbledore was standing a little ways behind me, his wand raised, with a twinkle in his eye.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for such a long wait between updates. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Sorry it's so short, but I sort of have writer's block at the moment. Please, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :)

The night air was cool and breezy but it felt good to be outside. I looked around for any sign of activity, but I didn't see a thing. I walked down towards Hagrids hut to see if there was any action down there, but I still saw nothing. I had to fin out what James was doing what if it was dangerous?

Then, something caught my eye. I was a black dog with shaggy fur. The moonlight struck its fur in a way that made the dog look breathtaking. I don't think it had noticed me yet, because it was heading towards the Whomping Willow.

I walked up to a little ridge where I could pretty much see all of the grounds. I watched the dog intently, watching every move. I heard a galloping noise behind me and turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes. The most beautiful stag was standing right behind me, and it was looking me right in the eyes.

Then, I noticed something. The stags eyes were hazel, the exact color of James eyes. Even, the little flecks of gold were present. That is so weird. James and a beautiful stag have the same eyes. All of the sudden, something clicked in my head.

"James." I whispered softly.

The stag nodded and then it transformed. James was standing in front of me and he looked sheepish.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an animagus?" I asked. I was more sad than angry at him.

"I'm sorry, Lily. The four of us swore not to tell. I wanted to tell you, believe me I did." he said softly. He took a step closer to me. Thoughts were swirling around in my head like crazy.

"Wait what do you mean the four of us? Remus, you, Sirius, and Peter are all animagi?" I asked shocked. "Oh and by the way, you do realize this illegal!"

"Lily, let me explain. Yes, Sirius, Peter, and I are all animagi. But, we didn't do it because we wanted to. We did it to help Remus."

Everything clicked in place at once. I had always known Remus was a werewolf and James, Sirius, and Remus had become animagus to keep him company.

I nodded slowly. "James, I understand. You became animagus to help Remus, to keep him company."

"Yes we did." James said quietly.

"So since you're a stag, what are Sirius and Peter?" I asked.

"Sirius is a black shaggy dog and Peter is a rat." James said. Then suddenly their nicknames that never made since, well made since. James was Prongs because he was a stag. Sirius was Padfoot because he was a dog. Remus was Moony because he was a werewolf. And, Peter was Wormtail because he was a rat.

"I understand you're crazy nicknames now." I said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you never caught on." James said.

"Well, it all makes since now." I said grinning.

"Sure does." James said.

"So where are Sirius, Remus, and Peter?" I asked curiously.

"Oh they're in the Shrieking Shack." James said like it was no big deal.

"The Shrieking Shack!" I gasped. It was supposed to be the most haunted place in Britain.

"Yeah, it's not really haunted. That's just Moony howling once a month." James said.

"Wow, that's just.... wow." I said. It was still so shocking. "Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Um well I have guard duty tonight and Padfoot and Wormtail can handle it." James said. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. Why would I be mad at you for helping out a friend?" I said as I slipped my arms around him.

"Well, I can never be to sure." James said while stroking my hair. I giggled, which I can't help doing when he strokes my hair like that.

I pulled him in for a kiss and we just stayed in that same spot, just holding each other for quite a while.

****

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please review! :)


End file.
